Just Once
by changsis2
Summary: After hearing about her hero retirement on the news, Bakugo randomly reunites with the cheery round-face. It's been years since he has last saw her. Being the mature 25 year old pro-hero he was, he'd be nice to her just this once. But just once turns into two. And two turns into many. Kacchako/Bakuraka
1. Chapter 1

"LOOK OUT YOU FUCKER!" Debris scattered everywhere as the explosion flung the gigantic green scoundrel into the air. Its acid splattered all over the urban space, eating away wherever it landed. When the villain's main body slammed back into the ground, it was finally made unmovable. _Serves the fucker right._

Bakugo growled at the villain, observing his right bracer that had been damaged. "That idiot made a fucking mess." Fire burned in his eyes. The jerk was lucky that Katsuki was a hero or else he'd murder the fucker.

"You're the idiot!" His red haired right man roared, over dramatically gesturing to what used to be a street. Bakugo scoffed at the minor damage and rowdy friend.

"You blew up the city again. For the 20th time. Emphasis on the 20th." Hair-for-brains was sounding extremely annoying today. The villain was the one who rampaged, not him. Deciding to be generous and non-violent, the hero ignored Kirishima's complaints, activating his earpiece. "All clear."

Their sidekicks hustled instantaneously to securely capture and transport the villain to the authorities. Confirming the team was doing their job right and anti-hero had been secured, he turned back to the red head.

"His fault for being a fucker." He gritted his teeth and avoided to confront the dilapidated buildings around them. Amused now, Kirishima howled and slugged an arm around the fellow hero.

"Oh man, you haven't changed in the slightest." He paused to wipe away a fake tear like a mom whose son had finally grown out of his rebellious stage. In this case, a son who stayed in his rebellious stage. He went on to recount the countless Katsuki tantrums as Bakugo snarled at the blabbermouth.

"Nice work, senpai!"

The polite compliments from their working sidekicks regained their attention. The Riot removed his arm and looked thoughtfully to their team. They were composed of freshly graduated hero students, uncertain where the future took them. They carried the same hopes and doubts the two held when they had graduated UA. Bakugo growled at one who seemed to be slacking off to which he immediately scampered back to work.

"Seeing them reminds me of our UA days." _Oh gosh, here we go again._ Kirishima was about to get all emotional about his manhood days. "I wonder," Hair-for-brains paused,"how all our fellow UA kiddos are doing."

He had broughten up the unavoidable. The two stood silently and turned away from one another, both perturbed by the thought. He didn't even need to look to imagine the melancholy on Kirishima's face.

 _Ah yes, the news._

* * *

The work shift finally wrapped up, and he walked home, lugging his duffel bag over his shoulder. Kicking a rock on the ground, he cursed in remembrance of the news from 3 months ago.

"Uravity, hero no more. Early retirement for beloved floating quirk hero!"

Uraraka had always been annoying as hell. Her being friends with fucking Deku and Iida made it even worse. Those three made up the world's most idiotic trio. Still, Bakugo objectively acknowledged her strength and resilience as a hero. Though she never won against him during their UA days, a fact that he prided himself in.

He bared his teeth to stifle a sigh. Hopefully, that stupid round-face was doing okay.

Choosing to shake off the worries, he massaged his shoulder in hopes to release the built up tension. Despite only being 25, the many hero shifts had already affected his body. Hell no was he going to admit that to anyone. Those ice cold beers waiting in the fridge would surely be the fix. The corners of his mouth twitched upward. Beer was enough to make any grown man smile.

Concluding beer wasn't sufficient for dinner, he strode his way to the nearest convenience store. The bells tinkled at his entrance followed by an employee's standard welcome. He grunted briefly in response before quickly heading to the instant noodle section. _Spicy, spicy, spicy, ah, got it._

The perfect spicy selection had been discovered. He nodded at his choice and made his way to the cashier. "Good evening," the cashier chirped. _This bitch is too damn perky._ He slapped his card on the counter and ignored the female employee to thumb through his phone. Better to ignore than engage with any annoyance.

"A little rude there, aren't you."

 _The fuck is this employee telling me off?_ Fingers began to twitch. Eyes started to bulge. Slouched back now straightened. Slamming his fists against the counter (classic intimidation move for petty criminals), he was so ready to give this bitch a piece of his mind. "YOU THINK YOU CAN-"

Brown eyes.

Big brown eyes rimmed with long eyelashes; they bat away his vulgarity with ease. Sparkling, they blinked once more. His breath hitched.

"Uraraka?" The soft voice came almost unrecognizable. The aggressive manhood he so proudly claimed had slipped away instantly just at the sight of her eyes. How long had it been since he lost seen her? A year? Two years?

Unalarmed, she proceeded to replace his spicy noodles with a different package. "This one's better." Her pudgy finger tapped the item. He had forgotten how sunshine rainbow she was.

Smoothly scanning and bagging the item, Uraraka handed him the purchased good. "My treat!" _Man, would her voice stop damn tinkling._

Finally realizing he hadn't said a word in a while, Katsuki snatched the bag from her hand. "You're just as annoying as ever." He eyed the insides of the bag as if they'd been poisoned. The text read X-TRA TO THE MAX in all flames text. _She's got good taste. That bitch._

Still in disbelief at the random class reunion, he eyed her suspiciously. _Maybe she's an imposter. Some random look-alike._ The time as a hero had definitely made him overly cautious.

"Have you fixed your rude attitude yet? Or have you been scaring off children as usual?"

Yep, this bitch was that annoying round-face. Unable to remain mentally sane to carry on the conversation _(stupid brown eyes)_ , he pivoted around on his heel.

"I'm too tired to deal with your crap, you fucker," he yelled over his shoulder, making sure to puff his chest as he made way to the exit.

The bells tinkled indicating his leave, but he paused at the exit; the hesitation made him scoff. _Man, what the hell is wrong with me today._

"It was good to see you…Uraraka." With that, he stormed out, refusing to wait for an answer, putting a halt to his idiotic behavior.

* * *

The noodles were good. No, they weren't just good. They were spectacular. He was coming back for those amazing noodles: just the noodles. Those noodles were definitely enough of a reason to decline Kirishima's dinner invite and forgo grocery shopping for actual food.

He had been pacing in front of the store for a solid twenty minutes, contemplating the logic behind his game plan. Directly retrieve the item, avoid any obstacles, finish the transaction, and leave the location. Each step had been perfectly planned in the experienced hero's mind. He flexed his biceps, stood straight, and balled his fists. It was go time.

"Welcome!" A familiar voice rang. _Ignore it, ignore it. Be cool you damn fucker._

Strutting through the aisles, he scanned the shelves and yanked the familiar red package. _Step one and two complete._ He was so close to completing his mission. He could taste victory and strode his way to the cash register.

"Seems like you enjoyed it."

 _Alert. Alert. Enemy has approached._ He scowled, snapping his face to the side: absolute refusal to make eye contact and acknowledge her "accomplishment."

"It's the only thing I had to eat," he snarled and slammed his card onto the counter.

"Sure, sure." The reply was unaffected by his belligerent attitude. She hummed a kid's show tune while scanning and bagging the good.

Allowing himself to side eye the brown haired girl to, of course, make sure she wasn't doing anything fishy, he noticed wisps of her hair had fallen in front of her face. The only time he had ever touched her hair was 5 years ago.

It was at an informal class reunion, and she kept hogging the damn mic at karaoke. He violently snatched the mic away and subdued her frantic refusals by pressing her head down with his hand. Soft and silky is what he remembered. He had become so distracted at the touch that a classmate stole the mic from his grasp, ending with a pouting Uraraka and a snarling Bakugo.

The clicking of the register was oddly satisfying to hear. In this tiny store, the noisy world seemed to vanish: no more annoying calls from police, no more rampaging villains on the loose. It was just stupid round-face and him.

Weirdly, he was bothered by the thought of leaving. Those cold beers seemed less appetizing and drinking in the hums and clicks seemed way better instead. Damn, what the hell was wrong with him.

"Come over for dinner tonight."

Uraraka handed him the plastic bag with a casual smile. Stunned, he blinked.

"Huh?"

Her smile remained, and she resumed, tucking away some loose plastic bags. "You probably have a million questions for me. And you also haven't had a real meal in forever."

He opened his mouth to rebut, but the stack of take out boxes and empty microwaveable meals made him shut up. So, he settled for a low growl.

"Give me your phone." Her milky hand jutted out for his device. "No way, you bitch!" He jumped back like she had grown horns.

Uraraka's brows furrowed and cheeks puffed out in annoyance. "Stop being a child and give me your phone Bakugo." He'd hate to admit, but frustration looked cute on her. _Fine, just this once._

With that thought, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and lightly tossed it to her. Surprisingly, she fumbled in the catch, almost dropping the device all together.

He raised his eyebrow. This was the bitch who gave him one hell of a time when they battled in the UA festival during their first year. Her response time couldn't be this terrible. Making a mental side note of the observation, he watched her pudgy fingers click away at the phone.

"Here!" She showcased the newly entered info, displaying the several emojis she placed next to her name. His eyes rolled.

"I sent a message to myself so that I have your number as well." He mumbled a whatever. He was done with her stupidity, and his brain was getting fogged up again by those pink cheeks and brown eyes.

"I also noticed many ladies' phone numbers" she giggled. "Quite a player, aren't you?"

"WHY YOU LOOKING THROUGH MY PHONE YOU BITCH?"

It was almost humorous how even such an intense wrath was waved off by her smile and wave. "Sorry, sorry." Her confidence from high school had grown to be an impenetrable force.

 _Sorry my ass_. _I can blow this entire place up if that bitch ain't careful._ His manhood was seriously getting challenged today.

"I texted you my address! Come over at 7pm. I promise I'm a great chef!" He'd have to wait off those explosions because he was a nice guy and didn't want to ruin that stupid eagerness. She held both clasped fists up in absolute determination as if she was cooking for the prime minister of Japan.

She acted as if he was important. _Dumb round-face._

Thoughts jumbled up. Drool began collecting. The aroma wafting through the air was absolutely intoxicating.

* * *

 _FRIED CHICKEN. FRIED CHICKEN._

Standing in front of Uraraka's apartment door, he awkwardly held a box of ice creams. His mother's voice about chivalry and manners haunted him to buy the frozen treats. To remember words from his idiotic mother must really mean he's going crazy. The fried chicken smell captured his attention again, and wasting no time, he rapidly knocked on the door.

Scurrying of feet and clanking of kitchen utensils could be heard from the other side.

"Bakugo!" He didn't know what to expect when the door opened. It was the first good look he got of the floating girl, since store counter mostly covered her from sight. Brown hair pushed back with a pink hair band, she wore a loose tank and denim shorts appropriate for the hot weather. It only made his thoughts grow foggier. _Damn, she had curves. Nice curves._

He'd been with plenty of girls in the past: hot ones, sexy ones. Girls who'd make grape juice boy die from ecstasy. Clearing all types, he prided himself in the portfolio of ladies he had in bed. Yet, how did stupid Uraraka in her damn casual top and fluffy kitchen slippers make his mouth dry and stomach turn.

 _The poison from the villain earlier must be the cause._

"Is that ice cream?" Uraraka squealed, quickly grabbing the box from his hands. "Come in, come in! Make yourself at home. I'll put these in the freezer." He watched her scurry away like a damn squirrel back into the kitchen.

After removing his shoes, he followed the small hallway to the living room. The apartment was quaint but well-maintained and decorated. Houseplants sat nicely in the corner. Matching coral pillows lay on a navy couch. Medium sized television was propped across from it. A brown low table sat on the floor probably for dinner soon. Yet, what caught his eye were the photos that hung above the sofa.

Starting from the left, there was a photo of little Uraraka giving two peace signs with, who he assumed to be, her parents in the back. Next to it hung a paper covered in autographs from All Might, Present Mic, and even Aizawa sensei. He noticed the signatures were all from teachers of UA. Finally, the last photograph was of Class 1-A at their graduation. He spotted a younger Deku blushing hard as Uraraka squished her cheek against his. He spotted himself in the back, refusing to look in the camera, with a grinning Kirishima by his side. Years later and she still kept that picture hanging. _What a weirdo._

Hearing the clatter of dishes, he turned to see Uraraka carefully floating a large plate of fried chicken onto the table, along with two sets of plates and utensils. There was even a case of beer on the side to pair with the meaty goodness.

"Dinner is served!" She sat her bum down on the floor and hastily pointed for him to sit across. He obediently sat down at his place, noting the frilly seat cushion, and then eyed the lovely food. Breading crisp and golden, the chicken was piping hot and steaming from just coming out the fryer. For the first time in a while, he sat silently to take it all in.

The floating girl laughed, placing a beer in front of him. _Good choice of beer too. Damn, who was this bitch._ "Now you're polite?" He spared a glance away from the chicken to send a glare but quickly returned salivating over the crispy goodness.

"Well dig in! I didn't make this for nothing!" No need to be told twice. Snatching a chicken in each hand, he savagely bit down onto each piece. Crunchy, tender, and a kick of spice, it overwhelmed his taste buds. This dish whipped the ass of anything he had ever eaten before. Beer? Fried Chicken? Was this woman a seductress? She got him eating out of the palm of her hand.

The next 10 minutes were fully devoted to wolfing down pieces of meat and drinking up ice cold beer. Realizing he had ignored Uraraka for his food rampage, he glanced his red eyes to gauge her response.

Unbothered and humming, she munched on a drumstick and took quiet sips of her beer. Two days ago he hadn't seen her in years. Now, he was eating a meal with her. _What the hell was going on._

Recounting the main purpose of his visit, he leaned his elbows on the table, ignoring his mom's lectures about manners this time. With chicken in one hand and his cheek leaning against the other, he started his investigation: the second mission of the day.

"So. Why did you retire?" he questioned, waving the chicken with each word, taking a big bite at the end.

Silence. For once, she hesitated, and confidence from before dissipated. Observant as always, Bakugo carefully watched the brown haired girl slowly set her food down and reach for her beer with her right hand. Awkwardly missing, despite staring straight forward, she coughed to cover her mistake and found the bottle at her second try.

This was the second time he noticed something was off. She was a pro-hero only 3 months ago, and yet, here she was making dumb mistakes. The news left out any explanation for her retirement, a wise choice to avoid any revengeful villains who'd want to take advantage of her situation. But that left him to dig up the truth on his own.

Leaning forward, he put his face inches away from hers. The proximity made his stomach turning at the sight, but he shoved that feeling away. His eyes were locked on finding out why. Surprisingly, she didn't move back and instead, kept her gaze locked on his. Still, he proceeded, analyzing the way her eyes moved to watch him. _Ah, so that's what it was._

Sitting back, he grabbed his beer to find an excuse to break eye contact. The sudden insight had thrown him off, and he hoped that what he guessed wouldn't be true. But, his gut was never off, so he braced himself for what came next.

"You can't see out of your right eye."

Her motions came to a standstill. The accusation had been correct.

"Don't think I wouldn't notice you idiot. It was damn obvious the way you moved. Your right depth of field is completely off." He took a swig of beer, washing out the coarseness that wavered in his voice.

"Always quick aren't you Bakugo."

Her voice was shaky but resolute in confirming his findings. _Fuck, so it was true._ Putting the beer aside and dusting off the crumbs from his hands, he folded his arms. He wasn't backing down till he heard the whole story.

She set her beer down as well with a soft chuckle. "You caught me. You caught me." Her hands raised like a captured criminal. "It happened 4 months ago during a fight."

Brown eyes met his. The twinkle wasn't there this time.

Steadying her nervous breath with a hand to her heart, she continued. "I was carless. We were in an industrial building in downtown Osaka, chasing after a villain. I was so concentrated on not losing him that I didn't notice the bombs he left scattered next to several gas tanks."

He watched as her eyes darted away from his, ashamed at her past mistakes. "Just as he was at my grasp, the bombs set off. I moved fast to protect my body with pieces of gravel, but my mask wasn't heat resistant."

"It shattered into your eyes."

"Yep."

She picked herself up from the floor to collect the dirty dishes. "My right eye is donzo and my left eye received slight damage too." Her voice grew distant as she moved to the kitchen. He followed, unwilling to let her escape their conversation.

Ever since high school, she hid her emotions behind that smile. Even now, the mental and emotional damage from her accident were being hidden from her smooth actions and calm demeanor.

"That's why I've been working at the store. Thankfully, my pro-hero days have earned me enough to sustain my family for a good amount of years." The running water and clatter of dishes drowned her unsteady words. He leaned against her pantry, eyeing her downward gaze at the dishes.

"Being a hero is a dangerous job. We've seen from All Might how unstable it is. I just-" Hands became still under the water. "Never thought it'd be this soon."

She was only 25. From the countless articles and headlines, Bakugo knew how much the public loved her. "Uravity, beloved hero floating her way to our hearts!" Pictures of her floating giggling children into the air, giving the elderly warm hugs, and rescuing citizens from all kinds of danger were raved over. She was known to be cute and kind all while being badass. Needless to say, she was on her way to the top 10 ranks.

Now, here she was: blind in one eye, trying to convince herself that her situation was okay. No, she wasn't fragile. Yet, she was preventing herself from acting like a damn human being. _Dumb idiot as always. Even I'd be in outrage._

"Whelp! Now that's settled with, I got a tasty bottle of wine I've been waiting to drink." Drying her hands, she turned to face him with a smile: the facade that plastered over her real emotions. He moved aside from the pantry, so she could pull out a bottle of red wine and two glasses. She moved to the couch, and he could tell she was trying to regain that pep in her step. Glasses filled with red liquid, she carefully handed him one.

 _Might as well speak up._

Clearing his throat awkwardly, he gritted his teeth and attempted to find the words to say. "You know you don't have to- "

"Cheers to our reunion!" Interrupting, she clinked her glass against his. Normally, such interruption would instigate a cluster of curse words. But, all he could was stare.

Tears trickled down her cheeks rapidly, she drained the glass of all its contents and wiped her cheeks in silence.

The night continued with her rambling about the latest TV show she saw, annoying customers that came into the store, and anything her round-face could come up with. By the time her monologue about the world's best ramen was finished, 5 glasses of wine had been drunken, and her cheeks were pinker than ever.

"Bakkkugoooo." Her words slurred and that pudgy finger poked at his cheek. "If you're wondering about Dekuuuuu," she stopped to poke some more,"he dumped me 2 years ago."

"Huh?" That was a shock. "You were so fucking buddy buddy with him last time I checked your Facebook."

"So you checked my Facebook." He scowled. She giggled.

"He said he wanted to focus on being the number one hero." Her finger wiggled indicating the one. _Yes, I can count you idiot._ Still, she was pretty cute when tipsy.

"But he wanted to stay frieeendsss." She threw her hands up with a shout. "FRIENDSHIP."

"So he broke up with you to focus on his career?" She nodded feverishly, glass in both hands. Cheeks tinged with strawberry red, with utmost eagerness, she pushed her glass into his hands and stood up on the couch.

"THAT IDIOT DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE'S MISSING!" Hands on hips and chin raised high. "I'M SO HOT. I'M HOTTER THAN EVEN, EVEN TODOROKI." Bakugo snorted at the pun.

Plopping back onto her seat, she suddenly turned to face him. Silence. She paused to lick the wine off her lips and stared him down in silence. _Who was this damn woman._

"Don't pity me, Bakugo." She poked again at his cheek.

"I'm going to come back stronger than ever."

After muttering something about napping, she snuggled into his lap; soon enough, she was asleep.

She was a mess.

She was a lunatic.

But her confidence, even in her vulnerability, made the prideful him admit this.

"Yea, you're going places." He softly patted her back.

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

_What a fucking night. Drunk girls are possibly the best and worst things on this planet._

After placing empty glasses into the sink and turning off all the lights, he carried a sleeping Uraraka into her bed. Being the damn gentleman he was, he even found her phone and set an alarm to ensure she wasn't late for work. Though he left her apartment last night, the words she said followed him all the next day.

"BRO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

His head cocked up to see the villain rushing towards his, ready with sharp knives aimed at his throat: a desperate attack to escape. Dodging to his right, he blasted a blow to the enemy, knocking it off its feet. After several more violent scuffles, the anti-hero was tied up: ready to be taken to the police and punished justly.

"You idiot, why are you so out of it? You could've been killed!" Kirishima lectured, giving his shoulder a hard shove.

"Hell no are some petty villains going to kill me." He retorted, punching hair-for-brains back. "They didn't even get a hit on me." Though the shallow cut on his forehead would beg to differ.

Unconvinced by his prideful declaration, the best friend rolled his eyes. "Just don't be damn stupid. You've been out of it all day." The red haired boy studied him to which Bakugo clicked his tongue.

"Did something happen?" The question brought Bakugo back.

Brown eyes, tears, and words of hope spoken in wariness.

"No" He firmly said. "But I'll let you know."

A thump to his chest and the finality in Katsuki's tone were enough to shut his friend up.

* * *

What would he say? He hesitated standing at the side of the store, being there so long that pedestrians began glancing his way suspiciously. _Fucking judgers. I'm a fucking hero._

Emotions were complex and unpredictable. The emotional bandwidth he experienced was clearly narrow, and living away from family and friends for so many years had strained his emotional capacity even more.

All he did was work, drink beer, and go to sleep with some random flare-ups here and there. Yea, he had girls in bed, but he refused to let them talk. That was his deal: physical contact and no emotional shit.

What the hell do you do when a girl cries and tells you her life story? Articles on "how to deal with crying girls" were fucking stupid and absolutely no help at all. Or maybe he was stupid? _Nope, they're stupid._

"Bakugo?" The familiar voice spun him out of his train of thoughts. Uraraka stood in front of him, floating a couple of trash bags. She turned her head in curiosity as she eyed the blond haired boy. _Crap, she spotted me._

Stuffing his hands in his pockets and pushing out his chest in pride, he muttered, "I just came to get more noodles."

 _What a fucking. lame. excuse._

However, the idiotic reasoning went noticed; instead, she gasped suddenly, causing floating trash bags to drop. "YOUR FOREHEAD!"

"Eh?"

She scampered over and tip-toed to analyze the cut. "It doesn't look to deep." She gave out a small sigh of relief.

The sight of her rubbing her chin like a detective made him scoff. "But we should still treat it. Come in, come in. We got a first aid kit inside."

Deciding he'd be nice again and embarrassed she had caught him standing outside, he followed her into the store. "Here. You can sit on this." She motioned to the crate on the ground. "Whatever," he muttered, watching as she fished the first aid kit from a cabinet.

The way she moved was interesting. After setting down the box, rather than immediately diving in, she took a step back, analyzing its content. Once finding what she needed, she tapped the chosen items.

"Alrighty!" She turned with a look of satisfaction and moved closer to him. Seamlessly, she began the process of cleaning up the blood and disinfecting the wound. From the corner of his eye, he noticed her fingers would press together and a floating item would land in her palm. The use of quirk was compensating for her loss of perception. _Smart._

The air returned to its peaceful tune with her quiet singing: a habit he had observed and unconsciously enjoyed. He sat with his eyes closed and concentrated on her careful touches. Usually, he hated people taking care of him, but this was somewhat nice. _How the hell was he letting her do this_. With bandage in place over the now cleaned cut, the process was complete.

"There you go!" she sang, floating the objects back into the kit. "You're all set to go."

He murmured a thanks and stood back up, shoving his hands back into his pockets. That wasn't so bad. He watched her steadily as she opened the cabinet to put the kit. Should he bring it up? Should he act like nothing happened? Damn women were so confusing.

"And thanks for yesterday," she faintly said with her back still towards him. After placing the kit back, she turned to smile to him; brown eyes found his. She paused letting the silence put more emphasis in her next words.

"You're a good friend."

 _Friend._

"Also, I ate all the ice cream you brought."

"HUH. ALL?!"

* * *

It became a daily routine. He'd come in with a couple wounds. She'd lecture him to take care of himself. He'd scowl. She'd poke. He'd growl. She'd laugh. Wounds taken care of, he'd leave with a purchase of instant noodles.

Some days she'd talk about unimportant things like how the product shipment had come in late or how the store posters always fell off. Other days she'd talk about deep shit like how she missed her parents a lot or how Deku had sent her a text asking how she was. _That fucker._

For 30 minutes, he allowed himself to sink into this quiet store, tucked away from bad guys and being a hero. It was…nice. But he'd never admit it.

Every month or so, he'd take the day off to draft and submit reports of the month's activities. Tedious paperwork was his least favorite responsibility of having an agency. Usually, he'd stay home and open a pack of beers to ease the humdrum of paperwork.

Now, his finger hovered over the round-face's number on his phone. The winking and smiling emojis next to her name taunted him to press down. She enjoyed the beer the last time they ate together, and it'd be advantageous to have company while doing stupid paperwork.

It wasn't that he missed her presence: not at all. In fact, he, as a hero, should check up on the citizens of this city. He was merely following the protocol. Straightening his back, he nodded at the "adequate" reasoning and confidently jammed his phone to call her.

"Hello, hello! I never get a call from you, stranger!" That voice was annoying as ever.

He growled and spat into the phone. "Don't make me hang up you idiot." The threat was followed by the sound of her giggles.

"Yea, yea. So, what's up?" Mind going blank, he had forgotten to plan this far out into the conversation.

Silence fell.

"Hi, Bakugo? Are you there?"

"Food." He slammed his head into a nearby pole for such a lame excuse.

"Huh?" The background noise stopped from probably the surprise at such a request.

"Food," he said more firmly. "I need food. Make me food."

"Is that your way of asking me on a date?" That stupid chirping rang in his ear.

"Hell no. I'm just tired of instant noodles and fucking lazy because of the crap ton of work I have. " He managed to keep any hesitation out of his words. "I have beer in my fridge too. Good kind." Cold beverages would definitely draw her in.

"Oooh, I'm down!" _Easy._ "I'll bring some ingredients over then." He heard her shift through some papers." I double checked to make sure I don't have an afternoon shift too. Text me your address. Bye!"

The phone beeped, signaling the call had ended. She hung up at him. The damn fool hung up on him. Once again, she had easily maneuvered the conversation. Yet, he was the one who called.

* * *

"Hi-ya!"

Pink tank and denim shorts with hair pinned to the sides, she looked cute. He coughed covering up his surprise at the attire and muttered a hi back.

"My place is messy. Deal with it," he drawled roughly, kicking an empty can to the side. From one glance, you could tell it was a man's cave: a fact he prided himself in.

"Oooh, so this is where you take all the ladies," she teased, nudging him in the side before placing down the bag of ingredients.

"Yes but usually it's dark and they're a lot more preoccupied." He smirked widely at his boastful, sexual comment. That for sure would make her jealous, if not uncomfortable.

Unperturbed, she simply agreed with a laugh and began pulling out the ingredients. He frowned at such calm response.

Picking up one of the onions she'd taken out, he tossed it up like a ball, leaning against the fridge. "So, what's it going to be today? It better be good."

"Seafood curry! I'm feeling seafood today," she explained, tying a pink apron around her waist. _She even brought a fucking apron._

At first, he prodded and poked, annoying the girl with his quips which eventually led to his exile from the kitchen. He muttered something about this is his house but held his wrath, knowing lunch was in her hands.

So, he sat back at the dining table and began working on the records he needed to submit. Every now and then, he'd slyly peek to see the chopped vegetables floating about and curry simmering in the pot. Her pink lips hummed an unfamiliar tune while her eyes twinkled at the sight of food.

The usual dullness of his apartment had been replaced with cheerful singing and food cooking. It, indeed, made the hero paperwork less dull. When was the first time he had ever spent time with her?

Ah, he remembered now.

It was fall of their first year, and the round-face had been spotted in the corner of the library. To make sure he didn't fail the written portion of finals, Bakugo had come to study. Smirk plastered all over his face, he tiptoed his way to the girl.

Oh, was she in for a treat.

Moving ever so closely to her ear, he was about ready to give a giant yelp, loud enough to scare the living crap out of anyone, when he noticed her sway forward. Head propped up by one arm, she dozed peacefully, oblivious to his presence. Her small breaths made a lock of her hair rise and fall from her cheek, over and over again.

Hand smudged with pen marks, dark circles under her eyes, and brown hair mussed up more than usual, he inferred she had been hard at work. _I'll be nice, just this once._

He moved to the spot across hers, watching to see if she'd notice, but she remained still. He couldn't help but admit she didn't look bad when she wasn't being damn loud and annoying with Deku.

He squinted.

Her cheeks were naturally pink.

They sat there like that for a while. He bent down over his textbook, trying to decipher the laws of physic. Bored out of his mind, he'd steal glances at her sleeping face, wondering whether permanent marker would look good on her chubby cheeks. She, in her own world, slept soundly, not knowing his mischievous thoughts. Lips parted into small smile, she appeared to be having a good dream.

 _Maybe she wasn't so bad._

Suddenly, her head jerked sharply, waking round-face up from the slumber. As if someone was at fault, she rapidly scanned left and right for the culprit. He snorted and she turned forward, surprised at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here Bakugo?" That irritating sass had returned.

"It's a public space, stupid. I'm here to study obviously."

His comment was missed as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Sorry, what?" _Was the girl fucking dense?_

"Get some fucking sleep." He bent down and flipped to the next chapter."Why are you sleeping in the library loser." He didn't care about what she did, but still, he was curious to why she was so exhausted.

She sighed and rubbed the kinks out of her neck. "I've been studying for the past week. "

With that, she tucked her attention back into her studies and continued the previously started notes. Her focus, ignoring the boy completely, was impressive.

So, they studied there till the sun went down but with his focus completely on her.

"Where's the beer?"

"Top shelf to the right."

"Got it, thanks!"

Ah, how did it become so comfortable with her. Years ago, he observed her from a distance; a month ago he saw her for the first time in years; now, they casually interacted as if it had been years of friendship.

The plates of curry came floating to the table, followed by utensils and bottles of beer. Corners of his mouth lifted at the dancing inanimate objects. Her use of quirk in the most mundane tasks was amusing.

They munched on the meal, falling into their normal flow: her babbling about everything and him listening to it all with a few rolled eyes and scoffs. He leaned his face against the palm of his hand, watching her eagerly explain something. Her eyebrows would scrunch and then lift. Her mouth went from wide smiles to frowns. Her eyes twinkling all throughout. She was far more entertaining than any show.

Maybe, even any girl.

"When he tried to steal money from our store, I, the experienced hero, was quick to act." Fork was waved into the air like a sword to emphasize her gallantry. "I slammed the cash register right into his stupid face and BAM! He was knocked out cold." Katsuki couldn't help but smirk imagining the pathetic guy's face. "He said he wanted the money so I gave it to him!"

Ending the story with a wink and a comical bow, Uraraka laughed heartily, even snorting which contrasted from her usual cute disposition. This girl was no way fragile. She was bold in her actions, unafraid to speak her mind, and tenacious to the core.

The world needed her, especially with those ignorant brats running around acting like they're heroes. The world could use someone like her.

It was settled. He'd speak up to ensure her talents wouldn't go to waste. It wasn't for her, he reasoned. It's to teach those simple minded sidekicks a lesson. It's for the good of heroism.

He opened his mouth ready to launch some blunt remark of getting off her ass when she spoke up.

"I can do it."

His mouth shut close. The words stolen from him.

"I can do it." She repeated; a new fire lit in her eyes.

"My body is fully capable. My experience and skills are up to par. I can do it."

She ridiculously yet seriously raised her fork again. "I'll be a hero once more."

Then, her courage lightly clouded with doubt as she resumed.

"I know I'll be at a slow start compared to younger heroes who aren't worn out like me. I know I'll have a losing chance with my disability." The fork fiddled with a potato chunk, moving it around in circles.

"But I'm Uravity." She said with the former confidence coming back. Piercing the potato and stuffing it in her mouth, she smiled with each chew. "And Uravity doesn't give up."

Pink fucking sports bra and pink fucking short shorts. Was she trying to tempt him?

He subtly gawked at the girl running past him. She was hot. Yes, she was objectively hot. Nothing wrong in admiring the hotness of a fellow specimen. Nothing wrong in enjoying nature's creat- _Wait.._ His eyes squinted at the girl working out. _That's fucking Uraraka._

Uraraka had begun her hero rehab training plan today. After spending sleepless nights curating the ultimate hero plan, she presented it to him during one of her work shifts.

It was 20 pages long, double sided. Complete with food regulations, cardio, weight lifting, and stats comparisons of past performance and future goals, the plan was, he hate to admit, impressive. She even threw in some stickers and doodles on several of the pages to "spice things up" she explained. _Dork._

"I called Momo the other day for the stats and graph breakdown and her hubby Todoroki helped with the physical training parts." He remembered Uraraka mentioning Yaoyorozu was a hero agency consultant and Todorki did side work as a UA teacher. Good to note his old classmates weren't useless.

"I also researched heavily on previous rehabilitating heroes to get their tricks and found healthy food recipes to make." Her eyes shined with new resolve.

"I'm reducing my work shifts and reorganizing my schedule," she firmly stated. The look of perseverance was cemented into his brain. "I'll apply for a hero scholarship and if I'm really financially unequipped, I'll redo my schedule to add more shifts." She really did have everything planned out.

She puffed her chest and smiled widely. "I'm not giving up."

Now, day one had come.

Observing the shortness of her breath and loss of muscles in her legs, he could tell her stamina and strength had definitely decreased from sedentary months of no hero work. Still, her steps were steady and her eyes locked forward as if the finish line were in sight.

Normally, he would yell out some vulgar tease or pretend to trip her, but the fire in her eyes caused him to halt. If it was him, he'd want to remain undisturbed. He respected her for what she aimed for. Thus, he continued his way back home, allowing one more look back.

He concluded one important finding.

Her ass was indeed nice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are we fucking here." Deadpanned and annoyed, he glared at the bouncy Uraraka. She lugged around a large pink shopping bag and wore her a thin strapped top and skinny jeans. The countless days of training had toned her body quite nicely, making her usual clothes look even better.

Rolling her eyes, she picked up a pair of workout shorts to examine. "I wanted a second opinion."

"Then bring a damn girl, not me," he growled. The elderly woman next to them glanced fearfully before quickly shuffling away.

"I couldn't. Momo is on vacation with Todorki and Tsuyu has extra hero shifts." She handed him the shopping bag. "Hold this for me."

He tossed back the bag. "I'm not your fucking slave!" The bag was tossed back to him.

"If you don't help, I'm not making you food anymore." That shut him up real quick. Her last meal had been burgers: thick meat patties, grilled onions, oozing cheese, and homemade, spicy bbq sauce. It was enough to make any grown man cry. Of course, he didn't. He was a real man.

Yet, here he was, holding onto a bright pink bag, standing next to mounds of women clothing.

"Why do you need to go shopping anyways? Don't you have enough damn clothes." He followed her to the clearance section, taking note of her toned ass.

Actually, her clothes were nothing trendy like other girls and she barely shopped. The only time she shopped was at the grocery store where she gleefully flashed her stuffed coupon pouch to the world.

"I need more workout clothes. I go through them fast and have to do laundry too often." She plucked a strappy sports bra and tight black leggings from the pile. His mind couldn't help but imagine her sporting such tight clothing. To his hidden joy, she kept the items for purchase.

"You're really taking this plan seriously," he remarked, watching her examine an item's price tag.

"Of course, why wouldn't I. If I want to be a hero again, better act and train like one."

 _Why can't the fucking sidekicks think like that._

Satisfied with her answer, Bakugo nodded in agreement.

After she tried on all the clothing and confirmed her content, they finally made her way to the cash register. The dreadful shopping was finally coming to a damn close. Thank the Lord.

He hated shopping. He hated stupid girl stuff. But, picking up her pace of life was amusing and he couldn't help but enjoy it a bit.

"Thanks for shopping with me!" She chimed over her shoulder. "Maybe on our home we can buy some-" She halted: the motion so sudden, almost causing her to crash into him. He quickly steadied her back with a firm grip and raised his eyebrow at the clumsy behavior.

"What's wrong idiot?" He turned his head to scan the store for what had caught her attention, spotting the all too familiar black green curly hair.

"Deku."

Almost at a whisper, her voice clearly expressed how uncomfortable and shocked she was by the ex.

"Ochaco!" The stupid Deku had finally spotted her, jogging towards the two. "Kaachan?" Bakugo couldn't help but glare at the sight of the hero.

Over the years, he finally stopped bullying Deku and had grown somewhat polite. But, they were nowhere near friends: simply acquaintances. So, the sight of him easily got the explosives in his hands simmering.

"I-it's good to see you Deku! What are you doing here?" Bakugo scowled at Uraraka. _What a fucking lie._

"Just picking up some clothes. I was passing through an area after taking care of some attacks nearby." The flashy, heroic smile that plastered countless fan sites and news reports was replaced by the normal, stammering Deku. It was pretty hilarious to think people thought he was cool.

"How are you?" He was prodding. He was fucking sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

The question echoed in the mall, and time seemed to slow down around them. What did the idiot expect. She had lost half her eyesight, retired early as a pro-hero, struggled daily to make enough money, and was broken up with by her high school sweetheart.

Yet, he had the nerve to ask her how she was doing as if he deserved to even know. Steaming with anger and frustration, he balled his fists and clenched his jaw. Bakugo was about to give him a piece of his damn mind.

"Izuku," The use of his first name startled both boys. "You broke up with me. Remember?"

There it was: the sweet, collected voice that smoothly navigated through every situation. He glanced her direction to spot a melancholy smile and stone cold eyes.

"But I'm doing fine thank you for asking." The rigidness in each word was almost haunting; it made him so fucking proud.

"Now, If you'll excuse me, I have to check this out." With that, she swiftly moved past the former lover and headed her way to the register. Deku stood surprised, but even in his stupidity, he understood the weight of her words. Done with his nonsense, Bakugo strut off to follow the girl. But, a hand reached at his shoulder.

"Are you two…?" Deku spoke his second intrusive question of the day. _Fucker._

Bakugo ripped the hand off his shoulder, glared into his eyes, and clicked his tongue. "None. Of. Your. Fucking. Business." With that, he left the boy, and the two walked out of his life.

* * *

The drive back home was silent, except for Uraraka's few comments about random passing objects and the day's cloudy weather. She stuck her head out from the rolled windows, allowing the wind to carry her brown locks. It reminded him of that day in the library as first years.

The expression on her face was unreadable. Even years of being a hero couldn't help him decipher what was going on in that round head. So, he locked his eyes on the road, gripping the wheel more tightly than usual. _Give her damn space until she's ready._

He turned up the music, and allowed a soft rock tune distract them both. She hummed a bit; even he discreetly sang along. When the song came to an end, she finally spoke.

"I'll always love him."

It came so softly that he almost missed it. Yet, it was loud enough to make his hairs stick up and stomach churn unpleasantly.

"He was my first friend at UA, my best friend, my partner in crime, and my boyfriend for 7 years." Her fingers followed the wind's path."I'll always love him."

He scoffed, coming out more roughly than he intended. "You're an idiot." His grip on the wheel stiffened; she chuckled.

"I know," she responded unbothered by the rough tone. She always seemed to fish out the meanings behind his aggression. "But, that doesn't mean I can't move on."

He snorted at the cheesy remark; but, he was impressed . "You better."

She shot him a wide smile while he smirked in response. Raising her arms up high, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Go chauffeur! Home we go!"

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING CHAUFFEUR!"

The drive went on peacefully; somehow, unknowingly, Uraraka had finally put aside the past that had previously been clung onto.

* * *

"Here." It was late at night and he was over to Uraraka's place in his demands for good meat. Dinner had been medium rare steak with tartar sauce, reassuring his decision the envelope's content was the right choice.

"What's this?" She lifted her head from her stretches. Even in a hoodie and sweats, her body was objectively hot from those countless workouts: a fact that got his head spinning.

It had been four solid months into her training plan. Waking up at 6 am, she'd work at the store from 7-2pm; directly changing into her workout clothes, she'd then train from 2-7pm. Except for the required rest days, she never skipped a day of training, rain or shine.

Rolling his eyes, he slammed the envelope in front of her.

"Just look at it you idiot."

She lifted her tired body from the floor to sit next to him on the couch. Tilting her head in curiosity, she remained quiet for a beat before finally accepting the sealed envelope.

Her eyes quickly recognized the emblem seal. "Isn't this from your agency?"

He nodded briefly, trying his best to look uninterested. Still, his ears and eyes followed closely as she ripped open the envelope. Silence fell and mouth hung wide open, her eyes twinkled brightly. _Hell yes, he made her day._

"Is this-"

"You wanted a scholarship right?" He casually interrupted, thumbing through his phone: not at all paying attention to the screen. "My agency provides classes for pro-heroes and interns to take in their spare time. It was easy to get you in since you have previous experience."

Her dumb face remained in shock, so he continued, pleased with his good deed. "Better to train with elite equipment and pro-heroes like me than alone like a pathetic loser."

Alright, so the process hadn't been that easy. He submitted videos of her progress like a fucking stalker and completed a shit load of paperwork. Then, he took beating from Kirishima who found out that this was all for their old classmate; information he had forgotten to tell the best friend. _Whatever._ After successfully landing the scholarship, he filed information necessary for work identification and carefully selected classes and instructors he was confident would do a damn good job. The process took fucking months and a lot of his own days off, but no fucking way would he admit this to anyone.

The round-face finally cracked and the former surprise lit up with gratitude."Katsuki." His stomach flipped at the sound of his first name.

Brown eyes stared intently into his like he was the world's best super hero. _Is this what it means to be a hero?_ Man, he was getting too soft.

"Katsuki,"she repeated again. Faint sobs escaped her mouth and big dollops of tears fell down, one by one. He blinked. _Fuck, what did I do._

"WHY YOU CRYING? IT WASN'T A BIG DEAL." Scrambling about like a mad man, he tried to look everywhere besides her direction, but the sniffles and croaking were hard to ignore. _Oh gosh she's bawling._

In his 10 years, he had never seen her sob. Yes, a year ago, he did see her tear up during their first meal, but that was nowhere near the meltdown she was having now. "IT WAS DAMN EASY DON'T MAKE A BIG DEAL OUT OF IT YOUFUCKINGLOSER JUST TAKE IT."

Finally, he pulled the hidden badge from his pocket and practically threw it at her face. Surprised again, she caught the ID and found a smiling Urakaka staring back; the bolded text read "trainee access."

Then, she did the expected. She did something to finally shut them both up.

Launching herself into him, she wrapped both arms around his neck and placed her cheek against his. The fallen tears still wet and clumsy sobs still leaking; she spewed how much of a kind idiot he was.

Her strawberry perfume and silky strands of hair reminding him all the while the woman she was.

She was so warm. Why was she so warm? It was unfamiliar to be surrounded by such warmth.

"T-thank you." She hiccuped, sniffling through her words. "You d-didn't have t-to, but really…thank you." Sobbing in joy, she held him so close for the rest of night; he sat silent, completely overwhelmed.

Fuck, what the hell had he gotten himself into.

* * *

Getting her classes at the agency was a good idea. No, it was genius. No longer having to wait till after his work shifts, he would simply pop his head through the door to spot the familiar brown haired girl. Afterwards, they'd walk her home to discuss the progress she's made.

Not that he cared about the idiot. He just need to ensure that she was safe and was doing a good job since he did recommend her. Look how smart he was being.

"So, you like her."

Kirishima had been accusing him for the past weeks before work, after work, on his fucking days off, and during their breaks. Texts, phone calls, and in-person attacks, the hair-for-brains was implacable.

That sneaky bastard would catch Bakugo checking Uraraka's data on the tablets, watching from the side in the training rooms, and speaking to instructors' about their thoughts. Though proud of Kirishima's observance as his fellow hero counterpart, Bakugo was annoyed nevertheless.

"You're fucking stupid. I have to make sure she's not slacking off or else it'll make me look bad." Bakugo leaned back in his chair and took swig of his coffee. Beer tastes way better than this. He'd have to ask Uraraka to get him some later for their dinner tomorrow.

"You're the stupid one!" Okay, now they were just sounding like dumb toddlers.

"You've never cared about the people you recommended in the past! Now, you're suddenly stalking the girl, since she stepped foot into this building!"

"It's courtesy as a fellow classmate, you fucker."

"Like you care about courtesy, you fucker."

By this point, they were fully engaged in an arm wrestle, spewing curses words at one another. Their manhood being challenged, they absolutely had to settle this. And they settled this like real men.

But, their fight ended like every other with both having to give up after a prolonged standstill.

Kirishima reeled his arm in circles to stretch the tensions out. "Alright, so if you don't like her, then would do you think about."

Bakugo froze, coffee still in hand. What did he mean to her.

Yes, she was a very attractive girl with a good looking face and one hell of a body. A year ago he would have debated if she was the best looking girl he'd seen, but objectively, now, he'd say firmly she is.

Uraraka didn't need help from anyone and she didn't emotionally depend on guys to bring herself back up. But she was fucking annoying when she nagged him and when she stared at him with those big brown eyes. She also didn't know how to ask for help, but he could relate to that easily which is why he acted on his own to secure her opportunities.

Kind, selfless, strong, and intelligent, she was a girl any guy would be lucky to be with. Plus, she made delicious fried chicken.

"She's okay." That curt response got him a punch in the face and resulted in their second arm wrestle of the day.

* * *

Flipping through pages of data, he closely analyzed the rise and drops in the graphs. Her speed and power had surely increased to be greater than her UA days. Cooperation and intelligence were already her strengths, so they maintained a steady high.

Yet, technique was incredibly lower than even her pre-hero days. Scanning to the instructor comments' section, he read, "Ochaco Uraraka is our best and most hard-working student. Yet, due to her physical disability in her eyes, her technique is still geared to what she's used to before. To reach a level suitable for a pro-hero, this is something she'll have to work on."

"How is it," she asked softly from behind, peering closely at the sheets. He had gotten used to how close she'd move towards him. Yet at times, his stomach would give a flip randomly. He smirked. "Terrible, we're going to drop you." He pinched her chubby cheek. "Great job you idiot"

She rolled her eyes; swatting his hand away. "Very. Funny. How many times have you made the joke? 50?" He growled at the quick rebuttal, giving her time to snatch the papers away. Laying up comfortably on the couch with a plop, she quickly sifted through the packet; her lips moved as she read silently the data.

"UGH." She threw the wad of papers into the air which landed flat onto her face. What a graceful lady she was. He snorted.

"You idiot." Bakugo picked up the paper, hitting her forehead with it. "I told you countless times you can't operate how you did in the past." Pouting like she always did, she sat up to give him space.

"Yes, but the classes I'm currently taking don't really account for people with physical disabilities." With that, she stood up on her feet.

With fist on one hip and the other raised to the air, she declared,"DISCRIMINATION!"

He rolled his eyes, dropping hard onto the sofa, making her lose balance; that earned him a glare. "Then request for individual sessions."

Like a leaf falling to the ground, she floated back into her seat. "But that costs extra money. I quit my job and my scholarship won't cover it either."

"Well." Embarrassed by the unusual kindness she brings out from him, he looked away before speaking. "I'll teach you one on one then."

Rather than a tease at his pride or a spat of laughter, crickets filled the air. She was seriously considering it: another talent she possessed of understanding when to joke and when to take thing seriously. It was a skill he lacked, but he was grateful for her aptitude for it. It kept his pride intact.

"When would it take place?" she inquired, the gears in her head beginning to move.

"Probably during days off and off hours. You should continue your normal classes to keep improving and maintaining your current skills."

She tapped her chin."And cost?"

He smirked and turned to slowly face her with a glint in his eyes. Pulling her body close, he tipped her chin up to look at him; she raised her eyebrow at the sudden mischievousness.

"Your body will do." _They were close enough to joke about things sexually, right?_ It wasn't like he was actually into her.

Not at all.

"Oh! Of course, sure!" Was the world falling apart? Shocked at the response, he fell to his side and coughed clumsily, choking at her words.

"I can totally help clean the rooms and equipment!" She lifted her fists close to her face in determination.

 _Ah, she thought that._ Bakugo forgot that just as intelligent Uraraka was, she was equally dumb. That stupid comment earned her a flick on the head.

"Ow! What's that for, you jerk!"

He sneered and pinched the pink cheek. "For being a dunce."

* * *

Due to classes occurring during day time, he reserved the training room for 8 PM. With his high position in the agency, it was easy to do so, but it definitely got some snarky remarks from Kirishima. The couple names the red haired teasingly created still rang in his head.

"I've setup the simulation to randomly shoot objects at you. They won't be hard enough for you to get hurt." Uraraka nodded repeatedly, balling her fists eagerly. _What a dork._ "Try your best to dodge them all."

"Yes, sensei!"

"Don't call me that."

"Yes sensei!" His growl only encouraged her giggles.

"Shut the fuck up, round-face. Here we go." He pressed down on the remote control; the simulation beeped to a start.

At first, she did excellent, evading the speedy objects that came her way; But, the lack of perception of her right immediately began showing. Though she was able to react on both sides, it was obvious to anyone her eyesight was a weakness.

Hesitation at what she couldn't see, she'd falter before making the next move. The fact that she was still capable to react though gave him relief and confirmed her instincts were overall up to par. Making mental notes of such things, they continued the simulation till an hour had passed.

"Alright." The simulation shut down with his click; he tossed a water bottle to her, which she caught with ease. The corners of his mouth twitched, remembering how she couldn't catch his phone when they were first reunited.

"You're hesitating too much. "

She gulped down a swig of water, letting a trickle of water escape. It traveled down her rising chest which was tightly wrapped in a sports bra. He ignored that to his best abilities. She capped the water and let out a sigh.

"I can't help it. It's like my body becomes paralyzed when I can't see what's coming." Her head bent down to stare down to the right side of her body.

He scoffed."You shouldn't have to rely on your sight."

"Eh" Confused, she shot her gaze up to him.

Time to show off. He smirked with utmost confidence. "Stand to the side and turn the simulation's level to the highest." Bewildered still, she listened to his orders, nevertheless, and turned the machine on. Taking the handkerchief from his pocket, he tied it around his eyes securely and waited for the signal.

He smirked ready to let his performance showcase his hard work and talent. Letting his body go, he moved instinctively to dodge the flying objects. Sound and touch were enough, but often, people forgot the importance of these two senses, only relying on sight. He jumped, letting the ball fly under his feet and ducked to avoid another flying above him. The simulation gave a sound to indicate the end and he took off the handkerchief to gloat at the shocked Uraraka.

* * *

"Do you remember when Aizawa sensei got injured?" The night was so late that only a few cars passed by, and the city sounds dimmed to a croon. They walked home slowly, mostly because he was too lazy to speed up.

It wasn't because he wanted to stay out longer with her. He was just tired, that's all.

"Yea, I remember. He was bandaged up for her weeks."

"Heroes get injured all the time," he resumed looking up at a broken light post that flickered into the darkness. "If they want to keep going, they have to adapt to their new disadvantages and keep pushing through." The words probably stung since it sounded like belittlement of her injury, but there was a point to this, so he continued.

"Of course, there are times when heroes just can't go on like All Might, but there are times when you can, like Aizawa sensei who kept fighting despite his shortened quirk."

"So," he turned sharply to face her. This time, he'd maneuver the conversation.

"Suck it up."

"What?" She blinked and paused at his blunt command.

"Suck the fuck up." He firmly grasped both of her shoulders. "I know you Uraraka. Yea, you lost your eyesight, but you've proven to me over the months that you ain't some useless shit. I'm not going to baby you, saying it must suck. I know you're not fragile and I know you're capable." He shoved his hands back into his pockets and pivoted forward to keep walking.

"I'm not going to let you be held back by something you can overcome."

Katsuki paused, waiting to see how she'd respond. Eyes focused forward but ears followed the footsteps that grew louder. Her arm tossed around him, and he smirked at her sad attempt to reach his height.

"Rude as ever, I see," Uraraka chimed, smiling widely towards his direction. He growled at the insult.

"I'm fucking nice as shit."

Their antics must sound bizarre to an outsider, but he didn't care. He felt the world didn't matter when she stood next to him, so close.

"That's what I like about you Bakugo. You'll give your honest opinion when it comes down to it." She lightly poked at his cheek.

Ah, why did his heart feel so tight and his stomach feel so weird.

"Whatever you loser."

They walked together like that for a while; her arm draped over his shoulder and her tinkling laughter filling the silent night.


	4. Chapter 4

He hated it all: the annoying blinking lights, shiny wrapping paper, overly cheery jingles, and white-bearded, fat man who everyone wanted to sit on. It all deserved to be burned to hell. Christmas season was the worst.

Thus, when his old 1-A classmates thought it'd be a grand ole idea to hold a holiday party, he immediately ignored the email invite. The whole ordeal had been peacefully ignored till round-face brought it back up.

"It'll be fun!" she chirped during one of their individual sessions. She dodged his incoming hit and impressively blocked his next.

Her curvy legs in slim tight leggings were incredibly distracting, but thankfully, she didn't notice his quick glances and kept chirping along.

"I bet everyone misses you a lot!" Dipping low, she attempted to sweep low to knock him off his feet: an attack he easily fended off. He scoffed at the thought of anyone missing his aggressive disposition.

He gave no shits about Christmas parties, but she insisted he come along and mentioned, "Even Deku's coming! He's usually so busy he can never come to our reunions."

As a result, he decided to go for the free booze and the chance to beat Midoriya up. The scoundrel may say something stupid to Uraraka again.

That's how he found himself in a stiff collar shirt and black slacks, standing at the door steps of a mansion. Standing next to him, Uraraka held a bottle of champagne for the hosts and practically bubbled over in enthusiasm.

 _What did I get myself into._

The ding dong chimed loudly and brought a flurry of steps to the door. Yaoyorozu opened the door and grinned brightly at the sight of the two. Exuding elegance of a debutante, she gracefully accepted the champagne and hugged Uraraka tightly before welcoming them in.

The girls squealed and exchanged compliments about their evening attire, saying random shit about makeup and whatever. Bakugo followed grumpily from behind as Yaoyorozu led the way to the hall. Just before they entered the room, Uraraka nonchalantly shrugged the thick coat she wore to reveal a dark green that flowed to her knees.

Hugging her perfectly at every curve, the dress scooped low at the back to reveal her toned backside. The dress bounced and flowed at every step, matching her easygoing personality. The rich color went well with her brown locks, which were lightly curled for the night. Her lips painted with a crimson red and long eyelashes coated in mascara, the little makeup went far. She looked good, but hell no, did anyone deserve to see her like this.

"You should put your coat back on, " he chided. He had waited for the black hair creati to move on to other guests before making his move. Uraraka merely raised an eyebrow as she continue to pour the alcoholic punch.

"Why? It's warm inside and the attire is supposed to be formal." He snatched the ladle and cup from her hands, continuing to serve their drinks.

"Because your dress looks ugly," he spat. A brown paper bag would have been useful to cover her head too. The aggression only made her delicately chuckle. "You think everything is ugly except for your own face."

He growled at the insult; she childishly stuck out her tongue.

"Besides…" She lingered with her words, scooping the now filled cup from his hand.

"I think I look pretty good." With a wink, she sauntered off to Tsuyu and chattered her heart away.

 _Damn bitch._

As the night grew older, more classmates trickled into the home. Kirishima was comparing biceps with electric Kaminari. Ashido and Hagakure exchanged gossip about some recent rookie heroes. The dark Tokoyami silently listened to Jiro's music recommendations. Aoyama showed off his glittery suit to a cluster of uninterested classmates. Todoroki sipped on a drink and watched over Yaoyorozu as she entertained guests, earning him small smiles here and there from the was loud and stuffy, but seeing everyone get together was alright.

The news of Uraraka's early retirement made her the subject of the party. Many of the classmates took time to politely ask how she was. Without a pause, she gave a classic wide smile and enthusiastically explained her training to become a pro-hero again. The classmates' worries were lifted by her bright spirit, and so, the night went on smoothly.

Confirming she more than capable of handling herself, he moved his attention to the awkward Deku and Iida who were making small talk. Iida moved robotically, probably nitpicking at the agency system or rebellious trainees, while Deku followed along politely: his eyes unconsciously glancing towards Uraraka's direction. Plucking two bottles of beer, eyes locked on his target, Bakugo strode his way to the pair.

"Deku." The idiot spun around at the sound of his snarl. "Bakugo, g-good to see you." Ignoring the stiff friend next to him, he shoved the beer into the stammering boy's hands. "Let's talk." He led the way to the backyard.

They stood their in silence, drinking their beers and staring at the impressive backyard of the Momo Shoto household. Bakugo had a million things he could rant about, but it was hard to figure out where to start.

"Is this about Uraraka," Deku spoke, finally breaking the quiet tension. Bakugo dug his hand in his pocket and gulped down more beer with the other. "Hell yea, it is."

Finishing the bottle, he tossed it with ease into the trashcan before speaking again. "You like her still." His eyes fiercely darted to Deku, watching for his response.

Midoriya froze for a moment, clenching the beer. The party buzzed noisily behind them.

"That obvious, huh."

"You haven't stopped looking at her this whole damn night. So, yes, it's pretty fucking obvious."

Deku kicked at the ground awkwardly and gave a nervous laughter, muttering his agreement. With a pathetic sigh, he nostalgically looked up to the sky. "I never-"

Uneasy, he gulped down a large swing before starting again. "I never stopped liking her since the day we broke up."

They could hear a drinking contest had started. Kirishima's chants rang into the backyard.

"I assumed she'd wait for me. I thought she'd always like me."

An uproar rang at the winner being announced as Shoji. Mineta excitedly screamed for another round and new competitors.

"But it's Uraraka we're talking about." Midoriya turned to look back at Bakugo finally and smiled sadly. "If I learned anything from being her best friend in high school, it's that she'll never stop growing."

He could hear Sero and Ojiro yelling to Sato to eat more sugar, saying they had their bets on him.

"So, why would she wait for me?"

The shouting from inside allowed for them to silence, letting Deku's words sink in.

"Good," Bakugo snarled harshly, breaking the silence this time. " So. Back the fuck off. You lost your chance." He glared at the hero, placing the boundary that the old lover should never cross anymore.

"Well-"

Deku's voice, now, more resolute as he turned to enter back into the house. "Just don't lose your chance as well." With a sad smile, he left a stunned Bakugo outside to determine what his warning meant.

"That was so fun!" The drunken Uraraka sang to an empty street. When he had returned to the party, he spotted Uraraka and Yaoyorozu chugging bottles of wine as their classmates chanted "Drink! Drink! Drink!" Yaoyorozu's poor husband stood worriedly behind and quickly handed her glasses of water after they finished.

No longer their young selves, the entire class had quickly gotten drunk, so the party ended with a group picture and final cheers to the years they spent together.

* * *

Uraraka was spinning and dancing all over; her heels clicking on the gravel with every bouncy step. Her loud singing filled the air, and he watched her wobble around like a newborn child.

In the chance she'd trip and fall on her round face, he placed her arm around his shoulder to steady her steps.

"I showed them all I'm the awesome meee!

"Yes, yes, you loser."

"PLUS ULTRA."

"Yes, yes, plus ultra."

"PLUSSSS ULTRAAAA" She continued to repeatedly sing the mantra while he took hold of the drunken girl.

The last words from Midoriya echoed in his brain as they made their way home. What did that idiot mean? And why did the fuck did he care so much about what Deku said.

A sudden flurry of arms around his neck stopped his the train of thoughts.

"PIGGY BACK ME YOU SLAVE."

"WHO YOU'RE CALLING SLAVE, YOU FUCKER"

"JUST DO IT I'M TIRED."

Tired from her childish demands, he lifted her up onto his back. He hated to be told what to do, but hell, just this once he'll do it for her, just this once.

"Did I do a good job, Katsuki?" Those obnoxious shouts had lulled into a timid question. He could hear her quick, quiet breaths in fear of his answer. So, she had been concerned at seeing the old classmates.

He lifted her up more securely onto his back, and she giggled at the sudden jump. He grinned as her soft hair tickled his neck.

"Yes, round-face, you did."

Calming her worries, he carried the drunken Uraraka home and listened to her sweet humming the entire way back.

* * *

The receptionist blinked. The famously handsome, muscular, belligerent hero stood purposively in the, tapping his foot impatiently. Normally, he stalked past the desk without a glance, too busy being him, so why was he there today.

"Hello," she croaked. Cheek reddened, she coughed in a sad attempt to regain her poise. "Hello sir. What can I do for you today?'

She had a slim body that showcased her many diets and workouts and a sharp face adorned in layers of well-done makeup. The way she moved exuded the feminine grace Uraraka lacked on a daily basis with her sassy mannerism and obnoxious squeals. The receptionist was a woman he'd pride himself to have in the past. But, that was the past.

Forgoing a hello, Bakugo jerked his head over the counter in search of the girl's stupid name. "Look for Ochakao Uraraka in today's log." The aggressive demand must have startled the employee who moved quickly to fulfill his request.

"She hasn't signed in today, sir." He clicked his tongue and frowned. The frightened employee timidly continued. "The notes say she called in earlier this morning, saying she'd be absent for personal reasons."

 _Where the fuck had she gone. She never missed a damn day._ Spiteful he hadn't received a text, he gritted his teeth and immediately walked away in fury to find the dumb idiot. _She's not getting away with this stupid shit._

Remembering something first, he strode back to the receptionist who, embarrassingly, let her face light in hopes, quickly putting on a pretty smile. He smirked.

"Tell them I won't be coming in today either." Her disappointment was so evident in her frown. "And, just so you know. I'm not interested." With that, he strutted away, satisfied at his accomplishment.

"URARAKA!" He violently pounded on the door and peered his red eye into the doorhole. "Open the damn door! I know you're in the there." Silence followed. _This bitch was giving him a hard ass time._

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, he grumbled and bent down to pick at the lock. Technically, this would be classified as illegal without a search warrant. But, he gave no fucks. The final click and jostle indicated it had been unlocked, and wasting no time to beat her ass, he kicked the door open.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YA FUCKER."

Quick observations of the clean living room and kitchen allowed him to conclude there wasn't any robbery. The spotting of that gaudy pink backup zipped up and ready to go implied she had intentions of coming today. Noticing an ajar bedroom door, he scrutinized the dark insides of the room.

A ball of wrapped up blankets lay silently on the bed. It twitched.

"Uraraka, where the fuck have you been?"

It twitched again. Miffed at such unresponsiveness, Katsuki stomped closer and forcefully tugged on the blanket. The ball tugged back, falling to its side.

He sat at the edge of the bed and glared at the human burrito. He poked it some more.

"Why didn't you come, you idiot?"

A muffle sound came from it.

"Huh?" Another sound arose.

"You fucker, I can't hear you."

Finally, the ball shot up to reveal the human who lay inside. She held the blanket tightly around her face and pouted annoyingly.

"I said how did you get in."

"I'm me. What do you think?" That response got her eyes to roll as usual, but still, the worry from before pestered him. Peeping from under the blankets, her brown hair twisted in tangles and frizzy locks. Though dark, he spotted swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks. She was an absolute mess, and it made his heart twist.

"Damn, you look fucking ugly." A usual jeer like that would normally get him a snarky rebuttal and maybe a light punch. Yet, in this moment, all he got were tears: tears dangerously close of falling rapidly.

"Idiot," she hoarsely whispered.

The first punch was light.

The second punch was as well.

Then, she let loose of the blankets, allowing both fists at him. She pounded again and again at his chest, harder with each hit. Ah, he had messed up.

She began weeping.

"Idiot."

 _Hit._

"Stupid."

 _Hit._

"Jerk."

 _Hit._

"Stupid, stupid jerk." Broken, she pounded his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Self control let loose, she weeped and weeped. She cried about how she'd kill him; she cried about how he sucked; she cried asking why she felt so alone. It was a state he had never seen before. Finally, her hands grew still, clenching the collar of his shirt. Her body still shaking from the weeps.

Uraraka was never a fragile girl. She held herself high in dignity and gave no shits at what the world threw at her.

But she was human.

In the tragedy she experienced, she never really reacted like a normal human being would. She refused to cry and never complained. Though guilty of making her cry, he was glad that, finally, she let herself grieve.

So, with sturdy arms, he pulled her closer, letting her arms wrap around his neck and head fall into his chest. She was always so warm.

"Sorry." How long had it been since he apologized to anyone. He patted her softly, a peculiar action he had never done before.

"Sorry." He really was an idiot. Why couldn't he do more than this.

"Sorry."

Backs on the bed, they directed their gaze to the ceiling. Uraraka, stubborn as always, forced him to look away from her swollen face. Thus, they lay side by side, staring at the slowly rotating fan that hung from above.

 _I'm in bed with a girl._ He thought humorously. This was nothing like the times in the past. But, he enjoyed this company much more. It felt more comfortable than the drunk girls whose names he'd forget when morning rolled in.

Randomly, she extended her arms upward and splayed her fingers widely as if to catch something mid-air. He eyed her oddity.

"Reach your hands like this!" She instructed, waving the lengthened limbs.

"Why."

She whacked him viciously in the head before resuming the previous position ."Just do it."

He growled but complied, matching the absurd pose. "What the fuck are we doing?"

This got a chuckle out of her. The laughter tickled his ears: the sign of happiness relieving him.

"It gives me hope." Her fingers extended further. "That I really can reach my dreams."

He scoffed at the cliché remark and let his arms fall back onto his chest. Turning his body to the side to face her, he rested his head on the propped arm."Keep going idiot."

Eyes crinkled; cheeks raised; pink tongue stuck out. Even with all that frizzy hair sticking out, she looked pretty cute. She let her arms plop back onto her chest before speaking again.

"Sorry for missing today. I-" Her voice went silent. She paused breathing in slowly bored before building up courage to go on.

"I was scared. Scared that I really couldn't do it. Tired at how long it was taking." Taking time, she breathed out.

"I know I'm capable and I know I have people's support, but I can't help but doubt all the efforts I've put in. What happens-"

A few tears rolled down her plump cheeks as she turned to her side, facing him: a look of absolute fear.

"What happens if it all goes waste. What happens if I really can't be Uravity again." Her breathing went strangled.

 _Crap._ He wanted to blow up all that damn anxiety away. He wanted to stop those damn tears that kept falling. He wanted to be there for her in the damn way she's been there for him.

Ah, how did he live so isolated before.

With his free hand, he pinched her chubby cheek, causing her to frown. "Stupid, Uravity is you." He smirked at the funny sight before going on, "And you're not going damn anywhere." He let go but tapped her nose with his index finger, watching her amusingly squirm at the touch.

He should've backed away at this point; he should've stopped and turned back around. But, instead, he pressed his rough palm against her pink cheek, moving his thumb in small circles on that soft skin. Those brown eyes looked bewildered at such intimacy, but this time, he didn't care. Just this once, he'd let it go.

"With me by your fucking side, you don't need to be damn afraid."

Uraraka was strong, funny, bold, and intelligent. But like any damn person, she needed a friend. Might as well be the one because he'd do a good fucking job.

* * *

"What is this?"

"What do you mean what is this?"

"I mean what is this you fucker. Why would I ask if I knew?"

Folding her arms, she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. They were going over her recent performance results at her place when out of nowhere, a cake adorned in fresh strawberries and whipped cream landed before him. Emphasis on the out of nowhere as it literally floated to him.

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY YOU IDIOT. HOW DO YOU NOT REMEMBER?"

"Eh?" He picked up his phone and confirmed the day was April 20th. He scratched his brain for previous memories of the date. Usually, he's go for a drink with Kirishima or drink an expensive bottle of whiskey.. One time, his mom sent over some high-quality socks. That was pretty damn special.

Uraraka quickly slung a giant polka dotted, sparkly birthday hat onto his head. "There you idiot boy. Now, you can't forget it's your birthday."

He whipped off the hat and blew up the sparkly hat into bits. Hell no, he was not wearing something so sparkly. "THE FUCK I'M NOT WEARING THIS."

Like magic, she brought out a second and propped onto his head. He frowned at her irritating smirk. "I've come prepared so don't think you can get away." He slumped in his seat, and gleefully, she celebrated his defeat.

"I assumed you didn't know how to spend birthdays so I whipped this up for you. Now, you better appreciate it or I'm going to kill you." The murderous tone didn't match that innocent, cute look she carried. _Don't trust women. They're all sneaky bastards._

Lighting the candles, she clasped her hands and looked up at him in joy: her big brown eyes illuminated by the candle light.

"Ahem." He wasn't prepared for what came next.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU." The over the top, obnoxious singing could be heard miles away.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU." She waved her hands sporadically.

"KEEP IT DOWN YOU IDIOT."

"HAPPY BIRHDAY TO BAKUGOOOOOO." Now she was leaping around him in circles.

"YOU'RE SO FUCKING LOUD."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU."

Out of breath and red faced, they both stared each other down. How ridiculous had this pair become.

"You're supposed to blow out the candles silly," she teased, poking at his cheek and ignorance of celebrations. Unwilling to let her have her fun, he growled and blew out the candles fiercely.

"There. Happy?" He grunted; arms folded to establish his growing irritation.

"Not quite." The twinkle in her eye had become devilish as she dunked her index finger into the cream.

"DON'T YOU."

"I'M GONNA DO IT"

"DON'T YOU DAR-" Cream smothered all over his nose, birthday hat lopsided on his head, and the most irked look on his face, he felt fucking ridiculous.

Smashing her cheek against his, she held her phone up to capture the absolute chaos. "SAY CHEESE!"

The camera shuttered and acting fast, she floated her body quickly to the ceiling to escape his grasps.

She analyzed the newly snapped photo with overflowing joy and pride. "You look so mad birthday boy!"

"GIVE ME THE PHONE YOU BITCH."

"Then, try to catch me!" In her childish antic, she stuck her tongue out at Bakugo and swam through the air. "Birthdays are my favorite!"

 _He taught this bitch too much._

After he had unfortunately realized the picture was sent to a locked folder, he finally ate the homemade cake, annoying it was delicious. After repeated nagging, he gave in to watch a movie that she picked out. It was a pretty good choice, having impressive explosions and a badass spy who saved hot babes.

She'd gasp at the key points, hide behind her fingers at scary times, and laugh at the witty dialogue. The movie, in itself, was objectively good, but her reactions made it better like a laugh track that wasn't annoying and that actually made you laugh. She even applauded eagerly when the credits came rolling.

With work starting early tomorrow, he picked up his belongings and began putting on his shoes. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late."

"Yes, yes," she hummed, floating the dirty plates into the sink and bits of trash into the garbage.

"Ah!" she chimed. "Hold on, hold on. Let me get something." She ran quickly into her bedroom, and he yelled back at how he wanted to hurry up and go to bed.

Soon, she was back but unexpectedly, came empty handed. He scoffed. "Did you not find it, ya idiot?"

She simply smiled; He raised an eyebrow. His mouth opened to question her more, but he paused when a small package floated down onto his hands. Wrapped in pink paper and tied up with string, the gift landed daintily in his open palms.

"Well," she sang, clearly excited. "Open it!"

Initially, Bakugo shook the package with suspicion and eyed the cheery girl like a villain, but she just motioned again for him to reveal its content. Slanting his eyes, he cautiously ripped the pink paper and untied the string to reveal the insides.

She got him a watch; an all black watch from a brand well-known to be luxurious and expensive. The frugal girl got him a watch that must have cost a several hundred dollars. Stunned, he blinked.

"When you have meetings in the future, I wanted you look professional" she explained, moving to fasten the watch to his wrist. "I noticed all the male models in magazines always wore watches." She smiled, looking up after attaching the accessory. "So, I wanted to get you one."

Bakugo didn't know how much time passed of him just staring at the watch dumbfounded. The normally suave and confident attitude had been replaced by utter speechlessness.

"Katsuki," His focus snapped back at the sound of his first name. Teasingly, she poked his cheek with a smile.

"Happy Birthday."


	5. Chapter 5

The guy had been checking her out for a solid 10 minutes: more accurately, an hour. Dressed in her workout gear from the recent training session, Uraraka was flipping through all her coupons and punching numbers into a calculator.

She bent her body against the shopping cart, unconsciously emphasizing her bum which was already accentuated by those slim tight leggings. His eyes started to twitch. Everywhere they went, the male gaze followed. Even in this damn grocery store, there were boys ogling her curvy body. After snarling at the gawking guy to back off, he came up with a foolproof plan for the next time she went out.

"I'm not wearing this." Her cheeks puffed out more than usual.

"You have to," Bakugo growled, zipping the jacket up more.

Her arms flapped around like a bird. "Why!" She shrilled, pulling out at the sleeves.

"Because I said so." His middle school tracksuit looked great on her. The fabric successfully covered most of her body; the added sun visor was perfect for shielding her face.

He had introduced the trendy look when she was about to head out for dinner with Tsuyu.

In his objective opinion, it suited her perfectly. "You look so cute," he said stoically, giving her two big thumbs up.

"That fact that you say it's cute just proves it's not."

He scowled as she began stripping the tracksuit off, revealing the outfit she wore underneath. Those skinny jeans needed to be hidden. Snatching the zipper from her grasp, he forcefully zipped it back up.

Hands on both hips, she glared him through the visor; through the tinted mask, he could tell she was extremely pissed. Okay, so maybe the Asian mom visor was a little too much.

"Katsuki." Her voice turned into nagging.

"What, you idiot," he avoided her gaze as he pretended to fix her visor. She had caught on too quickly.

"What's this actually about?"

He gritted his teeth. "Nothing, you idiot." He slammed the visor down further, causing her to flap her arms again.

 _Abort the mission. Abort._ Moving fast, he escaped into the kitchen, mumbling he was thirsty. But, she pulled him back by the wrist.

"Let go dork!" He tried to shake her arm away, but that only got her to hold on tighter; she latched onto him with both hands now.

"You're jealous!" She bore into his eyes: the accusation finally said.

He felt his cheeks grow hot, but pride wouldn't let him back down. He wrenched her hands off his wrist, turning sharply to the fridge. "Hell no, I was just sick of seeing guys slob all over you. It's damn annoying."

"That's jealousy Katsuki," she prodded as he opened the fridge. Stubborn, she bent down putting her face closer to his. "You're just too petty to admit it!"

Now, he was angry. Fuming and sick of her shit, he violently shut the fridge closed and straightened his back to stare her down. "I'm not fucking petty."

Unafraid, she stood up as well, keeping her watchful gaze. "Well, then admit you're jealous." Anger getting the best of him, he shoved his way past her. "I don't fucking care anymore. Do whatever the damn you want."

The comment must have really ticked her off. He heard her ferociously rip the tracksuit off and throw the visor to the ground. "FINE I WILL." She yelled back, storming to the door.

"FINE."

"FINE."

Exasperated, she stomped her way out, slamming the door behind. The apartment had finally grown still; the earlier racket made it emptier that usual. He growled and scratched the back of his head. Curse words spilled from his mouth.

He had been impulsive and stupid, but she was the one also at fault. Out of his own kindness, he provided an amazing disguise to fend off perverted boys. Then again, she probably could beat them up easily. Frustrated as hell, he pulled out the emergency stash of sake he kept under the sink.

A couple hours later, he realized he had drunk too much. Empty bottles of sake scattered onto the table, he stared intently at a pink bottle. It seemed to be staring back.

"Listen." The bottle looked an awful lot like Uraraka right now. "You dumb bitch." He carefully slid the bottle closer to him, separating it from the other bottles. To which, he muttered for them to step aside.

"You can't go out looking like that." He poked the empty beverage.

The bottle gave no response; in return, he growled. "Don't look at me like that."

Again, it didn't reply.

Clicking his tongue, he narrowed his eyes at the bottle. He could swear it was starting to float. To slow to respond, the bottle floated away from his grasp into the hands of a familiar lady.

"Hey! Hands off Uraraka!" he hollered at the stranger; his glare still on the pink bottle. The person's fingers tapped impatiently on the bottle; suddenly, he was floating too.

"Let me down, you fucker!" Furiously waving his arms, he tried his best to get away. But, the stranger floated him onto her back. The damn villain was too skilled and had successfully just captured him. "I'm a pro-hero you mother fucker!"

"Yep, yep." Wait a second, he recognized that voice. And that brown hair looked way too familiar. It looked soft. He wanted to touch it, nice soft hair.

"Wait, you're Uraraka too!" The stranger turned to him with a smile, carrying him with ease. She was really hot, so hot.

"You're so smart Bakugo." Giving in, he touched her hair; he concluded with his great hero knowledge that it was very soft.

He beamed proudly at Uraraka number two. "I am!" She smelled like strawberries too.

She carried him into what he thought was his bedroom. Carefully setting him down onto the bed, the second Uraraka came back with some water to drink, eventually sitting by his side.

"Do you feel okay?" Her voice was so sweet; it was like a sleepy lullaby.

"Yes." He grunted to show his manliness. "I'm fucking Bakugo." That sounded really manly.

"Good, good." She gently patted his head; the touch was soothing to him. "Now, are you still mad at me?"

Scrunching his eyebrows, he fished through his memory for answers; his eyes widened at last remembering. He sat up and sluggishly pinched both her cheeks.

"I just was annoyed," he mumbled. Like mochi, the cheeks were super stretchy, so he pinched and pulled them to his enjoyment.

"Why were you annoyed Bakugo?" He snorted and smushed her face. She looked funny with her face all squished.

"Because." Giving out a long sigh, he let go and slumped back in bed. "You look too good and guys keep looking at you."

"Oh? And does that make you mad?"

He turned to his side away from her, eventually nodded quietly. The answer was probably funny to her because it got her to giggle a bit. Curious, he scooted back to face her.

"Alright, I'm going to go home now." To his dismay, she got up from the bed. "Sleep tight, okay?"

Where was strawberry smelling girl going? He couldn't help but snatch her hand when she turned to leave. Drowsy from the booze, he muttered for her to stay; But, his words were too incoherent.

"What was that?" Uraraka bent down to listen carefully. She was so nice; what a nice girl; she's so pretty; she's his girl too. Drowsiness too hard to fend off, he let himself doze away, dreaming about pink bottles and a nice girl that sang him to sleep.

By the time the sun was blaring into his face, he woke up completely exhausted and with a massive headache; he massaged his temples to ease the pain, discovering a post-it stuck on his forehead. Groggily grabbing it off, he rubbed his eyes to read what it said.

"I win."

 _What the hell happened last night.  
_

* * *

Every 10 years, pro-heroes are required to do a quick survey, interview, and physical test to renew their licenses. If there hasn't been any major accidents or illicit behavior, the standard procedure for license renewal was fairly easy. To renew a license after a period of retirement, however, was another story.

Which explained why Uraraka nervously paced back and forth outside the Takoba National Stadium. Since the test was geared towards seriously law-breaking and/or physically disabled quirk users with past experiences, it was an extensive one-on-one test that had a 40 percent passing rate. If one failed, they'd have to wait another 6 months for the retake.

"UGH, I CAN'T DO THIS!" Uraraka shouted. "LET'S JUST GO GET ICE CREAM." Pouting childishly, she rushed in robotic, stiff movements away from the stadium.

He held her by the top of her head as she rapidly tried running away. "I wasted so much time on you already." He growled, maintaining his grip. "You're not going anywhere."

She sighed dramatically before plopping back onto the bench. They had been waiting for her number to be called: the lead-up causing her anxiety to increase. She was dressed in her Uravity costume, which had remained the same from her high school days, except for a few minor tweaks. One fix Bakugo oversaw personally was for the glass in front of her eyes to be made resistant to extreme temperatures.

"Do you think I'll pass?" Her shaky fingers fiddled at her helmet.

He gave a loud flick to her forehead. "Don't ask stupid questions like that." He smirked as she puffed her cheeks, rubbing where he had hit her. "Me being your damn teacher, you'll definitely pass."

"This isn't about you, jerk." She expertly swung her arm around his neck for a headlock.

"Everything is about me you idiot." It took him a few more seconds to get out of her grip due to the strength she had built up over the year. Still, she was no match for him; using his free hand, he tickled her side and caused her to let go in laughter.

Chuckling, Uraraka grinned widely and leaned back into her seat. "Well, when I become a hero," she paused to rest her head on his shoulder. "I'm going to whip your ass."

The comment flushed his cheeks and locked his jaw, but her stare was on the large stadium and several heroes that also stood waiting their turns.

"Yea right, round-face."

After an hour had passed, the doors opened at last, peeking Uraraka's attention. The employee stepped in front of the waiting test-takers, and she shifted her eyes down the list attached to the clipboard.

"25. Number 25." Uraraka jumped with arms locked to both sides.

"Yes! Here!" Moving quickly, she followed the employee into the stadium, puffing her chest and readying herself for her next challenge. But, before entering in, she gave a quick look back; Giant grin spread on her lips and sparkle in her brown eyes, she gave a dorky thumbs up to Bakugo, to which he scoffed. Nevertheless, proud of how far she had come, he smirked back and nodded his head.

Doors slammed closed; fists locked together; not a damn moment did he take his eyes away.

He had faith.

She came out thirty minutes later with sweat dripping from her forehead and breath rapidly rising and falling. Her back was slouched and swollen eyes were trained to the floor. Her hands gripped her helmet against her stomach. The facial expression was unreadable. But, he couldn't wait any longer.

"OCHAKO." The first name slipping from his tongue, he stared steadily as her gaze lifted. She stepped silently and slowly to him. When she stood before him, she refused to look into his eyes

"Ochako, I-" A paper brushed against the top of his head stopping him mid-sentence. He raised his eyebrow and plucked it from the air, finding a picture of happily crying Uraraka smiling back with a golden, curly text reading:

URAVITY

Name: Ochako Uraraka

Quirk: Zero Gravity

License Granted: April 2017

License Reinstated: August 2026

Without a moment to waste, he scooped her up like a princess, spinning her around. Her giggles and screams telling him to stop made him grin even more.

"LET ME DOWN. LET ME DOWN!"

"THAT'S WHY I TOLD YOU TO BELIEVE IN ME OCHAKO." He shouted obnoxiously into her ear.

"SHUSH, YOU'RE SO NOISY."

He eventually stopped spinning but continued to holding her, letting an even louder whooping out into her ears. She flailed around desperately to shut up him up, but hell no was he stopping.

"DEBUTING YOUR ROOKIE HERO, URAVITY!" He swayed her around in his arms for the world to see.

"KATSUKI, YOU PUT ME DOWN!" She squealed and pounded her hands into his chest.

"YOUR FAVORITE HERO, URAVITY!" Pedestrians began staring at the ruckus he had created.

"DON'T MAKE ME SEND YOU FLOATING INTO SPACE KATSUKI!"

Conceding to her request at last, he set the new pro-hero down onto her feet but pressed his hands firmly on her shoulders. Both grinning like idiots and overwhelmed by what had happened, she bursted into tears and laughter in her absolute disbelief.

"I did it!" Her shout hoarse from her cries; her breath shook with excitement. Sniffling, she brushed away her tears only for new ones to wet her cheeks again. "I did it, you idiot."

He smiled as she continued sobbing and giggling uncontrollably, producing an awkward choking noise. She was a mess. She was a lunatic. _She's damn beautiful._ Giving that brown hair a ruffle and pinching those pink, teary cheeks, he pulled the babbling Uraraka into a tight hug.

"Yes, you did it. You did it, you damn hero."

* * *

He glanced around at the vacant apartment. The first time he was there she cooked him fried chicken and got so drunk she fell asleep in his lap. The memory made him snort. _Stupid girl._

Packed boxes littered the floor, furniture had been removed, and the photo of the UA class had disappeared from the wall. The cozy atmosphere that screamed Uraraka was left barren.

"Sad that I'm leaving?" He turned to spot those twinkling brown eyes. Hair pulled back with a yellow tied handkerchief, she wore a white t-shirt stained by dust and dirt and denim shorts ragged from many wears.

She looked gorgeous.

"As if you fucker." He turned away sharply and shoved his hands in his pockets, refusing to give her the satisfaction. After a year and a half of blood, sweat, and tears, she was finally making her debut as pro-hero again.

Her new agency was located in Tokyo: a choice made to be closer to her parents and explore a new city, set apart from her old hero days. In his opinion, his agency was by far better and would have allowed for vacation days to visit relatives, but she politely refused the offer. "I got to do things on my own too," she sang with a wink. _Damn idiot._

He sat against the wall, arms folded and scowled deeply. Comfortably, she took her place next to his and cuddled her head on his shoulder. Her familiar strawberry perfume and silky hair sent him goosebumps.

"So, what's your plan now?" He stared out at the empty rooms.

"Hmm.." She lifted her head from his shoulder to contemplate, though he wished she'd remain on his shoulder. _Stop damn moving._

"Work as a hero till my body says no! Then, when I'm cute old grandma, I'll find another way to help my citizens!" Her hand punched through the air; classic imitation of your favorite superhero. "PLUS ULTRA!"

He scoffed loudly and commented that superheroes don't look that ugly, earning him a light punch to the cheek. Optimism had always been her trademark. She laughed cheerfully at his taunt, gently placing her head next to his again. Her repositioning put him to ease.

 _Good. This is where you belong. So stop moving._

His heart was hurting again; the throbbing had been relentless. Chest pain medicine had been absolutely useless. The visits to the doctor who annoyingly suggested it may be psychological hadn't helped either. The pain intensified in this small apartment; the dust and dirt were probably the cause.

"You know…" The words came out faintly and with hesitation. It was the voice she held whenever saying something honest and vulnerable. He had earned the honor to hear it more and more often as time gone by.

"I'm glad." She scooted herself up from side and to sit in front of him. "I'm glad for the accident because it made me…" She paused, fishing for the right words. "It made me a better hero"

With a little hesitation, she picked up his hands into hers. "Katsuki." His name sounded foreign in her mouth. Her sweetness covered its former roughness.

"I want to say thank you." Her fingers snugly intertwined with his. They felt so soft compared to his. "Who would have thought the most arrogant hero of all time would teach me about humility and hard work." Those brown eyes twinkled with her small smile.

"Thanks for being my best friend. I…" She gripped his hands tighter. "..honestly couldn't have done it without you."

She eventually laid her head in his lap as he sat against the wall. They sat like that for a while in peace: the world made unimportant with her by his side.

He wasn't able to say much after; for some reason, she seemed to know this. The movers came to take her stuff, and he assisted in the final pack ups. He gave her a tease. She teased back. He growled. She smiled.

Then, when they stood outside together one last time, her pink lips gave a peck to his cheek. Warm, soft, the lips lingered; she smiled like he was the best superhero in the whole wide world.

Blushing, she ran back to the truck, exuberantly waving goodbye and finally getting into the car.

Then, she was gone.

The apartment was emptied out, the moving truck had driven away, and she was no longer there. She was gone.

 _Is that what Deku meant?_

 _Did I lose my chance?_

He was one fucking idiot. He was a big fucking idiot. He was the world's biggest fucking idiot.

"ARGH!" He slammed the bottle against the tabletop, shattering the glass into his hand. _Idiot. Idiot._ Sluggishly, he moved to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit only to remember all the times she fixed up his wounds. He was an idiot. The times she cooked him delicious meaty meals, filled the void with her singing, taunted his over-the-top arrogance, weeped softly in his chest, and made him realize how isolated he had been before.

Fuck, he was an idiot.

And if this past year had taught him anything, it's to not waste a single damn moment. Rapidly, picking out the shards from his skin and disinfecting the wounds, he looked up to glare at his reflection in the mirror.

He was about to plan the biggest mission of his life.

She had been settled into Tokyo for three months now, and the news of her return was celebrated all over media. Pressure to live up to her name haunted her, but with a hand to her heart and fire in her eyes, she knew she could do it.

Every spare moment, she'd text Katsuki. She'd rambled about restaurants she'd want to take him to, people she'd like for him to meet, shows she'd like to watch together, and really anything she could think of. She sent him incessant questions about how he was and what he was doing, teasing he probably missed her so much. He barely answered back, and if he did, the response were curt. Yet, she knew was too big of a wuss to admit he liked seeing her texts.

She smiled down at her phone wallpaper; it was the picture from his birthday. His scrunched up face was all covered in cream; her giggling face squished up against his.

"Uravity, the villain is headed your way."

"Roger that," she responded pressing onto to her earpiece. Putting the phone back into her pocket and bending her body into the perfect stance, she locked her eyes forward. Soon after, the monster ripped its way through the streets, tearing everything in sight. Due to a successful evacuation by the team earlier, citizens were kept safe and so all she had to focus on was taking down the anti-hero. She smirked as pieces of rubble followed the villain closing in.

Having touched all parts of the streets before, the trap had been set. The scattered rubble shot up at the touch of her pressed fingerprints, causing the villain to stop in his tracks. In desperation and fear in his eyes, he charged forward, screaming bloody murder, moving right into her ruse.

She gave a classic Bakugo smirk."Bingo." The shards swiftly crashed down: the meteor shower attacking the villain to collapse in defense. Taking the fastened rope from her belt, she levitated it to wrap around and tightly capture the distracted enemy; the bounds left him unmoveable. Smiling proudly at her work, she dusted her off hands and pressed her ear piece. "Villain has been successfully disabled."

"That was a solid 6 out of 10 round-face." The familiar voice came from behind, leaving her to stop dead in her tracks. She paused cautiously before acting, knowing mimicry quirks could be a potential danger. Working fast, she whacked a rock towards the sound origin which was disintegrated in seconds by an explosive defense.

That technique and speed said it enough. The string of curse that followed confirmed it even more. Indeed, it was him. She turned to face the fuming boy dressed in his hero uniform

"What are you-"

Resuming his collected demeanor, he kicked a piece of gravel and shrugged his shoulders casually. "Swung by to see what all the fucking noise was, but seems like someone took care of it." He smugly grinned, leaving goosebumps on her arms.

"Decided to give this big city a try and landed a job at an agency here," he continued, pretending to inspect a nearby building. "Plus, I got to make sure you're doing a good job."

She blinked. Her thoughts moved rapidly trying to decipher his words, but her brain was at a lull due to the sight of his handsome face.

"Just go out with me you fucker."

His composed disposition had given way to his built up frustration and embarrassment. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he whipped his face to stare straight at hers. "Don't make me repeat it," he growled, awkwardly teeter tottering in his shoes like a school boy at his first dance.

She giggled at the funny sight. Growing pinker in the cheeks than ever, she smiled widely: the twinkle in her eye had returned. _What an idiot_. At least he's her idiot.

"Maybe." Teasing him was too much fun.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAYBE."

"Fine, fine. You dumb fool, but first-" With a wink and not even turning back, she gracefully pressed her fingertips together.

The villain who had to attempted to escape during their conversation gave a loud shriek; the sharp pole she had aimed missed his neck purposely by an inch. She looked back at the traumatized enemy and smiled at her success.

Now, where was she. Running towards him, she wrapped his arms around his neck and placed her lips against his.

"The answer is yes." Taking a breath away from his lips. She grinned seeing his cheeks reddened.

He growled but smirked, leaned in for more. "Took you long enough."

ENDDDDD ENDDDD ENDDDD

* * *

Author's Notes

Whelp, all the time I should've spent on my essay for my college class went to this. I know it was weird that I uploaded it all in go, but I know it's hard to find complete fanfics due to the busyness of life and random events authors will experience. So, that's why I chose to _bam bam bam_ publish it all. Leave a review of anything else you'd want me to write and your thoughts.

PLUS ULTRA!


End file.
